


One Mistake

by chan_chan69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Busted, Coincidence, Facebook, Instagram, Love, M/M, Shut-in, Social Media, Twitter, Yaoi, fated meeting, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/chan_chan69
Summary: Viktor decides to take a break from the limelight and travels to Japan for the time being. Yuuri is a runway model considering to step down due to one mishap. Both of them decided to hide from the media to let the heat die down by staying inside their houses and settling for fake social media accounts. But one fateful day, a wrong post from Yuuri’s official account and a wrong comment from Viktor’s official account made every effort to stay hidden go down the drain.





	1. Chapter 1

**~o0o0o~**

Chapter 01

Viktor meets Yuuri

**~o0o0o~**

It was all over the news. Let it be local or international news. It all said the same thing.

Hottest sensation Viktor Nikiforov is stepping down from the limelight?!

There were flashes of lights and camera shots of the said person. He had long, silver hair and cool blue eyes. He was unbelievably photogenic. He still looked gorgeous regardless of the angles. The media were hot on his trail. They never even gave the guy some time for himself.

“Mr. Nikiforov! Why did you decide to step down?!”

“Is there a reason for your actions sir?!”

“Is it true that it’s because of the rumours?!”

There were more flashes than usual and there were more mics shoved infront. Viktor was behind his body guards, refusing to answer all of those questions being thrown at him. The first line of defense, Yakov, shoved all the cameras away from Viktor. He glared at the paparazzi and the news reporters, “It’s been decided that the reason will be kept confidential! So do not attempt to pry any further!” He shouted, effectively fending off the hungry media.

The TV closed with a light click.

“ARF!”

“Come’re.”

Makkachin ran across the hall and tackled his master. He gave his master some affectionate licks before setting on his lap.

Viktor sighed and opened his phone. He made sure to change everything including his accounts in the social media. Well, of course he’s still partially active in his official ones but he uses the new one to avoid being tracked and stalked by potential nearby fans. He even made sure that his travel here was secured and dead private.

He opened his instagram and went to his fake account. He followed all of those people who he should follow—trust-worthy friends—and others. His IG account was a pretend fan account. That way he could totally blend in with the people—Well. No one can actually know since it IS anonymous. That and it so he can be updated when something comes up—like having someone expose his hiding place and such. After that, he opened his twitter account to see if there’s something worth seeing. His feed was full of fan theories regarding his sudden leave in the entertainment. There were bunches of retweets of his pictures from his official account. Some had edits—the world can be so cruel sometimes. There were insert edits wherein someone cropped their faces to the face of whoever Viktor was with in the picture.

It was so sad because he never knew such a side exists. He was used to seeing tweets from fellow stars that it was culture shock to him when he sees such fan edits. Some edits were really fun but some were borderline insulting—who said it was alright to photoshop his face to someone else’s face? Next account to be opened was facebook.

He was friends with his fellow fans—since no one does know the person behind the screen. He had no fear of using his own face as the profile picture since he is pretending to be a fellow fan. Again, his news feed was full of fan theories regarding his step down. There would be times that he’d laugh at himself because there were shares of his interviews during his earlier days as an actor. He would casually insult himself for saying those cring-y things. Apparently, his fandom was already at war—actually, it was already at war the moment rumors about him rose. Viktor was still yet to learn how these things even get to them. It was all false. Him being the actual source guarantees it.

His friend requests were 99 +, his messages were skyrocketing towards 500+ courtesy of noisy group chats, his notifications were also 99 +, that and his newsfeed keeps spewing out new stories. This kind of this was really peculiar to Viktor because this was the first time he got to see what the sides of the fans see. 

He just kept scrolling down, laughing at memes and cringing at crappy edits. There was actually a reason why he was online in facebook though. He kept opening his message notification, waiting for a certain name to come up. It didn’t need to be a private message. That certain name just needs to appear in any of the group chats he’s in.

He was waiting for that person with the silly username ‘Katsudon Nikiforov’ to appear so he could tease that person. Deep inside, Viktor wishes that this person was within his reach. It’s just so he can play with him/ her more. Things may get shaky though given that Viktor is the real deal and the other person was a fan.

Maki: Looooool! I really think that Viktor has a hidden affair!

Zell: Bruh. What happened to the ‘I feel he’s gay’ thing?

Maki: Opinions change :P

Katsudon: Hahahaha! I wish he’s gay though.

Viktor let out a small, “Oh.” Katsudon just confirmed his gender with that statement. The Russian mischievously grinned as he started typing away.

Vicchan: KATSUDON! I NEVER KNEW YOU SWING THAT WAY!! HAHAHAHA

Katsudon: SHUT UP! THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH THIS! XD

Viktor laughed a little too loud. He’s thankful that he lives alone and Makkachin understands his master. He shifted into a more comfortable position. Noticing this, Makkachin got out of Viktor’s lap and up to the available sofa across.

Vicchan: Hey Katsudon! If Viktor really IS gay, what would you do?

Katsudon: NOTHING!

Katsudon: I WOULD DO NOTHING!

Katsudon: HE’S OUT OF MY REACH!

Katsudon: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I HAVE A CHANCE WITH A GUY WHO DOESN’T EVEN KNOW I EXIST?!

Viktor stared at the screen for the longest time. Katsudon has a point. That and damn that was too deep. For some reason it hurts him too. Partly because Katsudon is talking to Viktor but he doesn’t know. Another was that he also wants to know who Katsudon really is. Suddenly feeling regret, Viktor replied.

Vicchan: I AM SO SORRY! Please don’t be mad :(

Katsudon: Nah. It’s alright.

Maki: DON’T FLIRT HERE IN THE GROUP CHAT PLEAAASE XDDD

Katsudon: NO ONE IS FLIRTING HERE MAKI! XD

Zell: SHUUURE HAHAH! XD IF’S THAT’S WHAT YOU SAY! HAHAHAHA!

Vicchan: Who’s flirting?

Maki: VICCHAN OMG XD 

Zell: LOL! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Viktor laughed again. Every time he and Katsudon enter the group chat, things instantly lively. This was actually the only GC he knows that are filled with friendly people—Well. It just feels like this chat is really homey and warm. Not like the other GCs where he feels too out of place. 

Katsudon: Hahaha XD I need to go now.

Zell: Awww! Too soon D:

Katsudon: It’s just a few minutes XD Hahaha! I’m worried because my new neighbor hasn’t come out of his unit for… three weeks?

Viktor let out a long whistle. Katsudon’s neighbor sure is hardcore to stay inside without any interaction. He chuckled and typed.

Vicchan: Good luck~

After that he also logged out then logged in to his official account. It was all back to clean newsfeed. Memes were still there but atleast the cringe-y edits were gone. Honestly speaking, he likes the fake account more than his official account now. Sure, he gets a hell ton of likes in his official but it doesn’t give that much energetic vibe compared to his fake account.

He opened one of the links that facebook is suggesting him. 

It was a list of rising stars in the world of entertainment. Some were models and some where actors and actresses. Nothing special really. Viktor is used these kinds of list. Rather, it’s not really surprising to see rising stars in Showbiz. Although there is one person that caught his eye.

Katsuki Yuuri.

A rising runway model threatened to step down from his career after his blunder at the Paris runway model show.

Deep in Viktor’s mind he was saying, ‘What’s wrong with failures? There’s nothing wrong about that.’ He further read the article. And it said: “Katsuki Yuuri damaged one of the most prestigious designs. Due to utter embarrassment, he’s considering of stepping down—completely retiring.”

“Well that’s stupid.” Viktor commented. He closed his phone and when to grab something to eat. He had to trudge his way to the fridge because there were piles of unwashed/ un-iron/ un-folded clothes scattered around. He was annoyed for himself because of this irresponsible side of him. He was so used to the papmering that he couldn't take care of himself properly. His dishes were already piling. His garbages needed to go. His food supply needs to be restocked. Heck, he even needs to get out for some fresh air. He's cooped inside his unit in fear of having the media find out his place.

Knock. Knock.

Viktor jumped at the sudden noise— "Is it the landlady?" He wonders. He opened his drawer to retrieve a face mask, he tied his hair to a high pony tail, and he wore rimless glasses to cover up his face and hopefully look like someone else other than Viktor Nikiforov. 

"Makkachin!" Viktor said, gesturing to his dog to hide for the time being. He let out a sigh of relief and head to the door.

He peeked at the hole. For some reason, the person outside had the same get-up as him excluding the ponytail.

"Yes?" He answered.

The person outside squeaked in surprise. He also looked at the door hole, "I'm Katsuki Yuuri—AHH But not the celebrity model Katsuki Yuuri!! I'm your neighbor next door and I'm worried because you haven't gotten out of your unit ever since you arrived!" He said.

"Oh." Viktor commented. For some reason, this person's reasoning was on point with his encounter online. He unlocked the door and peeked, "I'm sorry for making you worried but I can't go out because of reasons." He said.

Yuuri tilted his head to meet with Viktor's, "Is that so? Well. Would you like to come to my place?"

Viktor raised a skeptical brow, "But I already told you that I can't go out due to reasons."

"Oh yeah." Yuuri dumbly answered back. He looked down at the floor, thinking of a better excuse, "How about I got to your place?"

"Wow." Viktor absently commented, "I'd like to but my place is a mess... Maybe some other time." He watched how Yuuri's face turn dejected at the subtle rejection. He looked like a puppy that got tossed aside by his master. He suddenly felt guilty of his action—which he finds it rare because he usually doesn't feel guilty except for the online chatting. He scratched head and sighed, "How about tomorrow?"

Yuuri instantly brightened, "Okay!" After that, he went back to his own unit.

Viktor closed the door and whistled, signaling Makkachin that it was alright to come out. He gave Makkachin a playful ruffle, "You're so good!" He complimented. He continued playing with Makkachin until something dawned in his mind.

"Why did I agree to letting him in?"

...

The next day, Viktor woke up earlier than usual. He tried to clean his place. Apparently, he struggled. His version of clean was having all of the trash shoved to one corner of the unit. It was so depressing for Viktor because one (1), he couldn't hire a house cleaner due to having chances of blowing his cover. Two (2), he can't make things look at least half-decent. Three (3), he can't fold his clothes properly. And four (4), he has a visitor coming any time soon and he still hasn't prepared anything.

He threw himself over to his sofa and buried his face in the pillow, "AAAAAHHHHH!" he shouted. This was so frustrating. A part of him was angry because having service was WAY BETTER compared to doing it by yourself. He turned to face the ceiling. He looked stressed, "This is becoming too bad for me." He said to himself, "I suck at these kind of things."

He curled, "Aaahhhhh. What do I do with my life?" He said in monotone.

Knock knock.

"Oh no." Viktor said. He hurriedly tied his hair up and wore his facial get up of mask and glasses. He looked around, making sure that Makkachin is nowhere in sight and anythings related to him and showbiz is out. He looked at the mirror to make himself look more presentable then dashed to the door, "Hey!" He greeted.

Yuuri smiled, "Hey!" He showed a plastic bag filled with ingredients, "I hope you don't mind but can I cook there?" He asked—instantly noticing Viktor's questioning gaze, "AAHHH!! THIS IS—Uhhh. A house warming gift from me!!" He stammered.

"ARF!!"

Viktor felt himself jump in fear. That bark sounded like Makkachin. He said to himself.

Yuuri paled and turned to the source, "SHHHHH!! Pet's aren't allowed so be quiet!" He whispered.

Curious, Viktor further opened the door. There he found a dog similar to his... only smaller.

Yuuri awkwardly chuckled, "Please don't tell this to the land lady!" He begged.

Viktor felt a smile coming out, "Don't worry about that!" He said, whistling to call for Makkachin. A bigger poodle later appeared and sat next to Viktor, "I'm also keeping one."

He saw how Yuuri's face instantly turns to relief and slumped his shoulders, "Thank goodness..." He tiredly massaged the back of his head and repeated, “Is it alright if I cook here?”

Viktor beamed, “Sure! By all means!” He was actually thinking of taking advantage of Yuuri’s hospitality to him. Hey? Who doesn’t like free food right? He let Yuuri in his unit, forgetting that his place was still a mess. Viktor instantly felt like planting his head to that nearby concrete, “Ahaha… sorry my place is kind-of messy.”

Yuuri turned to Viktor, “Aah. No, no. It’s alright!” he instantly replied, “If you want, I can help you clean too.”

“Really?” He accidentally said in Russian. He covered his mouth and looked back at Yuuri to see what reaction he has.

“Oh.” Yuuri dumbly said, “Just now… that was Russian, right?” He asked, “So you came from Russia?” 

“Eeerr, uhh. Yes.” Viktor hesitantly replied.

“Well. It actually explains a lot. You need to have connections if you want to stay in this place, so I’m not actually surprised.” Yuuri said, setting his ingredients to the table. He rolled his sleeves and started to separate Viktor’s compiled trash, “A friend of mine lent me that unit which explains why I’m staying there…” He said.

Viktor soon went to Yuuri’s side to help sort out the garbage—of course all while under Yuuri’s guidance of how.

“Oh.” Yuuri stopped and turned his gaze to Viktor, “I never got to ask but what’s your name?”

“Uuuhh… Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Believe it or not but I have the same name as that guy.” Viktor smoothly lied.

“Hmmm. So you’re the same as me!” Yuuri beamed as he continued sorting the trash. 

…

It took them longer than expected when it came to cleaning the whole unit. Viktor threw himself to the sofa and rested for awhile.

Yuuri played with the two poodles for a bit before finally cooking the food, “Viktor, I’m making katsudon, have you ever tried that dish?”

Viktor groaned as he turned to face Yuuri. Suffocated, he removed his face mask. There’s nothing to worry about, right? He grunted before replying, “I’ve only heard of it. Is it delicious?”

Yuuri beamed, “It’s VERY delicious!” He immediately whoops up his thing and starts to do his dish.

Viktor just silently waited for Yuuri to finish. He found it endearing that he’s hearing the guy hum while cooking. It was also a BIG PLUS on his part because Makkachin instantly took a liking to him. The best part was that Yuuri also owns a poodle. 

Speaking of…

“Say… Yuuri…”

“Yes?”

“I forgot to ask but what’s your dog’s name.”

He could hear Yuuri stop on his tracks and actually think about it. The sound of cooking resumed.

“I named her Vicchan…”

What a coincidence! He’s fake account was named Vicchan Nikiforov. He chuckled, “That’s cute! Did you base her name on someone?”

“FromVktor…”

“Wait. What?”

“I named her after Vktornkfrv…” Yuuri repeated.

Viktor brushed it off with a good-natured laugh, “I can’t hear nor understand you, Yuuri.”

“I named her after Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Ooh.” Viktor mused. Now this tells him that Yuuri is a Viktor Nikiforov fan. He deemed that this guy doesn’t bite or anything. In Viktor’s opinion, he looked like the submissive type. To make Yuuri’s mood better, he said, “Don’t worry about that! I named mine after Viktor’s dog! MAKKACHIN!” He proudly said then pondered again ‘Why am I even trying to make this guy happy?!’

Yuuri laughed, relief evident in his tone, “Thank goodness! I thought it’d be weird if I based her from an actor.”

Viktor smirked and raised a brow, “SO you’re saying that naming mine after the real deal is weirder?”

Yuuri jumped. He accidentally let go of his utensil and burnt himself with the pan.

“—YUURI!” Viktor got out from his sofa and headed to Yuuri, “I’m so sorry! That was a bad move”

Yuuri brushed it off with a sheepish smile, “It’s alright!—!” His breath hitched as he found how close their faces are. He exploded to beet red and back-pedaled away from Viktor, ultimately hitting his head the moment his back met the wall.

“Yuuri? Why did you do that?” Viktor absent-mindedly asked.

“N-No! It’s nothing!” He answered back, his voice slightly pitching up. He grabbed his fallen utensil and awkwardly continued to finish his dish.

Viktor brushed it off by taking a seat at the dining room. He whistled to call for Makkachin. On cue, two poodles appeared—Of course, Makkachin was first to respond but Vicchan was also raring to go so she also ran ahead. Viktor giggled at the sight of two cute poodles infront of him. Makkachin was big while Vicchan was so small. They look so good with each other.

“Yuuri!” Viktor started.

“Hm?” Said person replied without looking at Viktor. He was almost finished with making the dish, so his attention was all on that.

“By any chance, is Vicchan taken?”

“Eh—Wha..?” Yuuri paused for a while to take a look at Viktor’s dead serious face, “Come again?”

Viktor made Makkachin stand on his hind legs so he could play with his forelegs, “Makkachin seems to have taken a liking towards Vicchan!” He swayed left and right, dragging Makkachin along the process, “Isn’t that right, Makkachin?” He playfully asked.

As though understanding, Makkachin barked once and went to play again with Vicchan.

Viktor chuckled, “I’m sorry if that sounded weird, but Makkachin hasn’t played with any other dogs besides her.” He watched the two poodles run around, playfully tackling each other to the ground.

“Ooh.” Yuuri answered, enlightened by Viktor’s reason, “I don’t really mind, so it’s okay.” By then, everything was already prepared. Yuuri placed the plates on the table and put everything that needed to be there, water, cups, the food, etc. He beamed and whipped out his phone, “I hope you don’t mind Viktor but can I take a picture?—Of course just the food!!” He instantly added.

Viktor laughed again, “Sure. Go ahead.”

Yuuri smiled in relief, “Thanks.”

Click!

Yuuri smiled in satisfaction and posted it on his instagram account.

yuuri.katsuki (Official)

posted just now

I made my favorite food with a friend! PS. I am not considering myself on a diet lol.

#katsudon #foodporn

And Yuuri closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

Moments later, Viktor was the next one to open his phone. He chuckled and showed the picture, “Hey, Yuuri! Great coincidence but one of the people who I follow on instagram posted a Katsudon!” He chuckled and double tapped the picture and commented.

@yuuri.katsuki My friend also cooked Katsudon for me!

After that, Viktor also closed his phone so that they can finally eat. The two of them arranged their foods.

Yuuri felt his phone vibrate. He checked it out on impulse and saw:

v-nikiforov (official) liked your photo

v-nikiforov (official) commented on your photo

Viktor suddenly felt like he did something wrong and immediately opened his phone to check his recent activity. He resisted the urge to bang his head on the table because he used his official account to like and HECK comment on someone’s photo—Yuuri Katsuki’s photo to be exact. Upon greater inspection, he noticed that this picture of food is awfully similar to his unit’s interior design.

Yuuri had the same expression, only worse. He wasn’t actually supposed to do any social activities on his official account—BECAUSE HIS LOCATION IS ALWAYS TAGGED AND HE DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO DISABLE IT yet he DID! And to make things more complicated, his idol Viktor Nikiforov, liked and commented on his photo—which makes things more harder for him to delete it!—That and a certain someone just showed his own IG account which awfully resembles a certain idol’s account.

On cue, their respective fake FB accounts blasted with screenshots of that very post.

Both of them decided that it’d be good to have that ignored for a while.

The suspicious Viktor went to the very angle Yuuri used to take a picture of the food—

They match.

“Y-Yuuri…” Viktor hesitantly called out.

Cautious and anxious Yuuri robotically turned to Viktor, “Vi-Viktor…” He said, his face slowly draining of color.

Both of them turned their respective phones to each other. Viktor pointed at the picture Yuuri had posted while Yuuri pointed at Viktor’s comment from that post.

“This is you, isn’t it?”

They both said followed by a deep gong of depression that may probably affect them for the next few minutes.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Vicchan Meets Katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they said coincidences only happens once. Guess again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain feels jelly. My eyes are hazy. My hands were itching to type but I have to study. I STILL DID THIS CHAPTER LOL. I have no regrets <3.
> 
> This looks awfully lengthy because of the chatting. I'm not really happy about that but it's online sooooooo *crie* Thankfully, the next chapter will be okay again.

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 02**

**Vicchan meets Katsudon**

**~o0o0o~**

The two of them just felt so down after one stupid mishap— _most especially of Yuuri’s part_. He was so careful of keeping a low profile and everything just went _poof!_ LITERALLY! He stared in utter shock at how everything in his newsfeed—both official and fake account—accumulate at an insane speed. He opened his fake account to keep things safe. He paled at what he saw. He was tagged in a certain post from a friend.

-

_Maki Marine_

**Katsudon**!!! You told us that you live near there right???!!!! HAVE YOU SEEN YUURI KATSUKI IN THERE?!?!? AS! &%$O!*@!!!!!

[instagram.com/post/12765388]

8 likes 2 comments share

-

Yuuri instantly closed his account and pressed his face against his palms in the most frustrating ways. This is so bad in so many ways. He looked at Viktor to see what response he has to show—

He seems to be dead.

Viktor was staring at his phone for God knows how long. It was lighting—Yuuri assumed it was a call—and Viktor kept swiping left. _End call._ It would light the next instant and, yes, Viktor keeps swiping left. His eyes look so dead at the current happenings.

The two of them should be somewhat happy— _CELEBRATING on Yuuri’s part—_ but the circumstances just says N-O.

“!!!” Yuuri jumped, squeaking in the process, as he felt his phone vibrate. He seems to get what Viktor was feeling with the phone call. He stared at the screen with a blank smile plastered along his face. He did the same action as Viktor’s and swiped left to turn down the call. It lit again only to be turned down by Yuuri.

Being the low key asshole he is, he turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He awkwardly cleared his throat to catch Viktor’s attention, “How about we eat..?”

Viktor had to stop for a while to process Yuuri’s words, “O-Okay. That’d be nice..!” He closed his phone—shutting it down—as he got to the table. It was unbelievably silent— _awkward—_ due to circumstances.

The two dogs were already sleeping. Vicchan used Makkachin as a pillow. It was cute because from the looks of it, they’re already more than friends— _dad approves so no harm done—shot//_ Viktor slapped himself for his own thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, he was giving out a happy-stupid smile.

“Vi-Viktor..?” Yuuri worriedly asked.

“Ah. Oh. Yes?” Viktor answered.

“You seem to be back to a good mood—Aaaahhh! Not that I’m saying you should be just as devastated as me because— _gasp_ —I AM SO SORRY! I must be weirding you out!!” He then covered his mouth, hiding his bright red face in the process.

Viktor good naturedly laughed at Yuuri’s actions, “You’re one interesting person, you know that?” He commented, taking his first bite of Yuuri’s creation. His eyes brightened, “THIS IS DELICIOUS! YUURI! YOU’RE AN AMAZING COOK! VKUSNO!!!!” He said as he continued to wolf down on the Katsudon.

Yuuri felt yet another blush creeping on his face as he heard a compliment from someone—VIKTOR NIKIFOROV to be exact. He sheepishly smiled and curled in a bit, “That’s actually my mom’s recipe so—”

“BUT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DID THE COOKING!” Viktor interrupted, putting down the now empty bowl, “This is all you!” He further added, removing all of the excess rice grains on his lips.

Yuuri hid his face to cover his cheeky smile, “I-Is that so..? haha…” He awkwardly accepted.

**_“I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE!!!!_ ”**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Makkachin and Vicchan were the firsts to react. Makkachin hid somewhere while Vicchan ran to the door, scratching, signaling Yuuri to open it.

Viktor immediately grabbed his glasses and face mask to cover up, “Yuuri!” He tossed one over to Yuuri who wasn’t able to do anything but pale at the voice he heard, “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri robotically turned his head to Viktor, “That voice came from next door, right?” He asked.

Viktor nodded—jerking in surprise as he heard that voice raised her tone.

**“ _OPEN THIS OR I’M CALLING THE LAND LADY_!”**

Okay. Yuuri has to move or else, “I gotta go! I’m sorry for crashing your place!!”

“No. Thank YOU! You helped me a lot here!” Viktor said.

With a nod, Yuuri opened the door with Vicchan first to run out to greet that person.

“ _Oh! Vicchan! Why are you here? You’re supposed to be—YOU_!” She marched over to Yuuri’s location and pinched Yuuri’s ear, “ _You’re in a lot of trouble, Mister!”_

“ _I CAN EXPLAIN!—OWW!!_ ”

“Yuuri?? I heard you shout so—oh.” Viktor peeked to check on Yuuri only to see him be pulled back into his unit by the ear.

The woman pinching Yuuri started to lecture, “ _And you’re with a person? Seriously?”_

Yuuri was panicking by then, “ _UUHHHHHHH!!!!!!”_ His mind was unable to process any good excuse to give.

“ _I thought you were laying low? And you even had the guts to turn down my calls! Now open your unit and we need to talk_.” She demanded, then turning to Viktor with a stern, stressed look on her face, “ _I’m sorry sir but I also need to talk to you.”_

“Wait, what?”

…

…

For some reason unknown, Viktor was also doing seiza. He was literally not understanding nor following their conversation. He already had an idea as to why Yuuri’s getting a lecture of a lifetime from this woman but what he just can’t understand is the fact that he’s also getting one from her. His legs were all getting prickly from the position and this woman’s lecture seems to be far from finished. He nudged Yuuri with his elbow, “Yuuri…”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through this.” Yuuri replied, sighing as he did so.

“It’s alright. But it’d be nice if I could you know… stretch my legs.”

“Oh!” Yuuri instantly knew. They had cultural differences; so of course, Viktor would have a hard time maintaining that position for a long time. Yuuri flailed his arms to make Minako stop doing what she’s doing, _“My friend can’t keep up with the position, so how about we save it for next time..?”_ He suggested, sounding so unsure since Minako was still in the middle of her rant.

She sighed, “ _I’ve been meaning to ask but, who is he anyways? He looks so suspicious in that get-up.”_ She absent-mindedly commented.

Yuuri chose to avert eye contact, _“He’s… uuhhh…”_ He looked at Viktor, “I may or may not reveal you…” He slowly said.

“Oh.” Viktor said, “May I know who she is first?”

“Uuuhh…” Yuuri stood up to introduce Minako, “This person is Okukawa Minako, my instructor and manager—”

“ _YUURI! WHY ARE YOU REVEALING MY JOB TO HIM! HE’S GOING TO KN—”_

“ _He knows._ ” Yuuri added.

_“WHAT?!”_

_“I CAN EXPLAIN!”_

Viktor stood up from his position, wobbling sideways as he finally felt the blood go back to his legs. He removed his glasses and mask, “I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Please keep this a secret.”

“ _HOLY SHIIIIIII—”_ Minako squealed as she opened her phone to check if this really is Viktor or not. THE OFFICIAL PHOTOS OF HIM AND THIS ACTUAL PERSON MATCHES, “ _Yuuri! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT THIS PERSON IS VIKTOR?! LOOK AT WHAT I’VE DONE TO HIM!”_ She said, comical tears gushing out. She turned to Viktor and bowed, _“I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU KNEEL!!”_

Cue the multiple question marks appearing on Viktor’s head, “Yuuri… why is she bowing?”

“Oh. Oh yeah! You can’t understand Japanese! She’s apologizing!” Yuuri translated. He pointed at Minako, “She’s actually a diehard fan of yours…”

“Wow!” Viktor replied, “Well. Tell her it’s alright!” He said.

“Don’t worry! I also understand your language!... more or less.” Minako immediately said. She held up her phone, shaking in utter excitement, “May I take picture..?”

 Yuuri and Viktor simultaneously crossed their arms to show an ‘X’ indicating a no, “I am so sorry but I’m also keeping a low profile so…”

“No, no, no!!! It’s okay, I understand! Thanks! But is there anything that I can do to make up for making you kneel?” She asked.

Viktor jokingly laughed then suddenly had a thought, “Well there is one…”

…

…

“Bye-bye!! I’ll come back here tomorrow!” Minako said.

“Thank you!!” Viktor replied.

“Bye-bye…” Yuuri tiredly said.

Viktor played with Yuuri’s cheeks on impulse, “Say. Are you going to visit again tomorrow? I really like your cooking!” He asked.

Yuuri giggled and removed Viktor’s playful hands, “Sure! I’m bringing Vicchan over too!”

“That’d be great!” 

…

Their respective doors closed with a light click.

Today is such a mess. Viktor was reluctant but he still opened his fake account. He already expected it but it was still surprising to see it. His notifications blasted with statuses regarding Yuuri’s post on Instagram. It would be nothing to him, really. Nothing if he did not comment on that post. He can see that the reason for Yuuri’s SNS inactivity was the fact that his location was on. Meaning to say, people can _totally_ check him out if they wanted to.

He scrolled down his notifications to see if there was anything that could catch his attention.

Well, there is _one._

Katsudon, Zell, and 10 others commented on a photo you’re tagged it.

KATSUDON NIKIFOROV is there so might as well check it out.

He clicked on that notif and saw that it was _still_ about Yuuri’s post. No surprise there but the comments…

**Zell Crackers**

**Katsudon** we need answers!!!!!

_9 likes reply_

_6 hours ago_

**Maki Marine**

I’ll be annoying him if worse comes to worse!!

_10 likes 2 replies_

_6 hours ago_

**Katsudon Nikiforov**

GUYS! I KNOW I SAID I LIVE NEAR THERE BUT I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!!

_7 likes 35 replies_

_15 minutes ago_

Viktor first noticed the recency of the comment. He viewed the replies under Katsudon’s comment. He’s partially leaning towards the idea that Katsudon is explaining himself to the people.

Ok wow. The reply portion on Katsudon was really heated like on comment there was all:

_DUDE YOU DON’T REALLY NEED TO LIE HAHAHA LOL_

_Katsudooooon!!! Don’t lie hahahaha YOUR NAME IS BASED ON THE GUY’S FAVORITE FOOD!!_

_*SHOTS FIRED* LOLOL_

He went back to the newsfeed, pretending that none of that really happened.

Ok. Why is it the every time Katsudon is involved, he’s always so concerned? He opened his messenger, double checking if he’s using the fake account or not, and opened the GC where Katsudon is.

The chatting was continues. He wasn’t even granted the freedom of back reading because of the intense conversation. Giving up, he just chatted instead.

**Vicchan:** _What’s happening here?!? I can’t back read thanks to the heating convo here. LOL_

He pressed enter. And it instantly got buried in the sea of other chats.

**Vicchan:** _I’m being ignored k bye._

He got out of the GC and instantly the first to chat him was (unexpectedly) Katsudon.

**Katsudon:** _Hey! You immediately left in the GC so I thought I’d tell you here instead._

**Katsudon:** _They keep pushing that I already saw Yuuri Katsuki._

**Katsudon:** _That and they’re speculating where Viktor is based on his comment on that IG post._

Once again. WOW! Fans really know where to look when it comes to celebrities and circumstances.

**Vicchan:** _Thanks Katsudon! Things are really heated in the GC and I’m not really good with stuffs related to that._

**Vicchan:** _But if you were asked to speculate… Where is Viktor Nikiforov?_

**Katsudon:** _Naaaah. Just a comment is vague. But if I were some techy person, I’d track your IP address down based from that comment._

Viktor paled. That’s one scary way to find a person but hey. That’s what happens. If some people can track a person just from a call then just from a comment is possible, right?

Viktor left the conversation between him and Katsudon unread to prevent making a ‘seen’ mark. He returned to their main GC since the conversation calmed a bit.

**Zell:** _VICCCHHHAAAAANNN!!! DON’T ‘SEEN’ US! LOL_

Viktor laughed hard, and typed.

**Vicchan:** _Calm down. Am I not allowed to back read? Haha_

**Katsudon:** _Vicchan! I already told you what happened here so no need to back read!_

**Zell:** _LOOOOOOL YOU GUYS ARE LIKE CLOSET COUPLES LMAO!!_

**Maki:** _I second the motion!!!! TRUUUUUTH!!!_

**Katsudon:** _WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE TO DO THESE THINGS TO US???? XDDDD_

**Maki:** _WE SHIP YOU TWO!! IS THAT NOT OBVIOUS?!_

**Vicchan:** _What’s a ship??????_

**Zell:** _VICCHAAAN!! OMG!!!_

**Vicchan:** _No. I’m serious. Are we getting exported because of this??_

**Maki:** _HAHAHAHA! VICCHAN!! WHY AREYOU ALWAYS THE ONE WHO ASKS THESE KINDS OF QUESTIONS?!_

**Vicchan:** _Because I DON’T KNOW????_

Viktor sighed and massaged his head out of frustration. This was a big WOW for him. Usually, he wouldn’t be so stressed about this simple thing but… this was something he felt like he had to fit in. The fandom was a bizarre place to be in, honestly speaking. They had their own way of speaking—heck, their sentences aren’t complete yet they completely understand each other.

**Katsudon:** _Let’s go off topic. Remember the guy who I said he hasn’t come out of his unit for 3 weeks?_

**Zell:** _Yah?_

**Katsudon:** _HE IS ALSO A VIKTOR NIKIFOROV FAN!!!!_

**Zell:** _BANZAAAAIII!!!_

**Maki:** _AWESOME!!!_

**Vicchan:** _NICE!! Hahaha! Hey guys, I’m going to sleep now._

Viktor didn’t even bother waiting for their goodbyes and just instantly logged out. He then opened his phone—the one which he never bothered to check on ever since turning it off—and checked his mails and such.

He whistled as he saw the immense amount of miss calls from his one and only manager-slash-father figure, Yakov. Viktor awkwardly chuckled and looked at the side, “I am so dead…” He said to himself. He tossed the phone away and hoped to never see it for the next few hours.

…

…

_Knock Knock!!_

_“Arf!”_

_“Vicchan! Shhh!!!!”_

Viktor groggily turned to the side to see the time. It was 4:03 a.m. He blankly stared at the ceiling, “Well, this is unexpected…” He commented.

Makkachin was already pushing Viktor out of his bed. Clearly he knows the sound of his new playmate arriving. He kept licking and pushing Viktor until he finally gave.

“Okay..!” He said. He swept his feet off of the bed and on to the cold floor. He stretched his limbs and yawned, “Haha. You look a little _too_ excited. Makkachin.” Viktor said as he headed towards the door, “Good morning, Yuu—Wha..?”

It was definitely Yuuri… only he was under several layers of clothes, “I have a perfectly good explanation of this.” He started, “Minako told me not too long ago that some paparazzi are stalking this place. You’ll get ratted out too if you stay here!”

“Easier said than done. I don’t have any other place to stay in…”

“Let me finish first!” Yuuri said, “I’m going back to Hasetsu-Ch­o. My family runs an onsen there! You can stay there for the time being! I’ll help you pack up!” He also added.

“Yuuri..! This is all too sudden! What about the land lady and her rules here—You know what, nevermind, Let’s pack.”

With that, the two of them started to pack things up. Thankfully, Viktor was the type to go with light luggage. He just headed for the hygienic materials and some spare clothes and he was raring to go. He grabbed his other phone—begrudgingly cringing at the increased amount of messages and miss calls from Yakov. He whistled to call Makkachin. He wrapped a collar around him to prevent him from being identified as ‘Makkachin’. He turned to Yuuri, “How are we going out?”

Yuuri zipped his bag and properly wore his face mask, “We sneak out from the back. There’s a car waiting there.”

Viktor whistled, “Wow.”

Yuuri laughed, “Yeah. Wow. _That_ prepared.” After that, they sneaked out of the unit. He carried Vicchan and quietly left the place.

…

“I’m really impressed with the fact that you got preparations for this.” Viktor commented.

They already got in the car. The driver was a person named Mari… Katsuki Mari. She’s Yuuri’s older sister, and coincidentally, her name matches one of his facebook friends in his fake account.

“We expected something like this was going to happen sooner or later since Yuuri can be an airhead sometimes.” Mari said in monotone. She opened her window to let in some fresh air. She glanced over to the mirror, making eye contact with Viktor, “I hope you don’t mind but…” She showed an unlit cigarette, “May I?”

“O-Of course.” Viktor awkwardly replied.

Mari lit her cigarette and took one long inhale and blew it out to the window, “Welp. This is going to be a long trip, so you two can sleep. I’ve filed your papers to the land lady.”

“Thanks… also sorry.” Yuuri said.

Mari brushed it off with a good mannered laugh, “This is nothing, Yuuri.” She looked at the mirror to smile at Yuuri, “You know that we’re always here.”

With that, Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Thanks!” He beamed.

“ARF!” Makkachin barked.

“Sorry Makkachin! But you have to be more patient so stay.” Viktor said, playfully poking his cheek. He fixed his messy ponytail to a better version, “Will Miss Minakko be there in Hasetsu too?” He asked.

Yuuri looked up from his phone, “She’s actually waiting for us there…”

“Wow.”

…

The drive to Hasetsu was somewhat quiet and _awkward_ in some ways. Viktor was busy with his phone, occasionally paling every time he looks at his other phone. Yuuri was getting edgy at the long travel and the fact that Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh was here makes things more interesting. He wanted to know so many things about his idol— _Why are you hiding? Are you rumors true? DO you plan on returning?_ … and more. He’s more or less in cloud nine. Viktor, his idol, is HERE.

Yuuri shifted in his seat to face the window. It was partly because his goofy grin is showing and that small fact might creep Viktor out. He can feel his whole being lighting up in bubbly happiness. He covered his smiling face and continued to look at the scene presented to him.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

A notification from his facebook.

As early as now,  _5:17 a.m._ someone chatted. It’s weird because the message content wasn’t a ‘Good morning’ but a big:

**Vicchan:** _I AM MOVING PLACES WOOOOOHHH!!!!_

Yuuri never did have the heart to make a ‘seen’ so he opened the chat head and replied.

**Katsudon:** _Sooo eeeaaarrrllyyy. Hahah! Where to?_

**Vicchan:** _S E C R E T_

**Katsudon:** _Ok. WOW. How about a hint?_

**Vicchan:** _I’m staying over at a friend’s place._

Yuuri let out a mischievous grin. He knows a good reply for this.

**Katsudon:** _YOU’RE A FREELOADER NOW???!! LMAO_

“Pfft.” Viktor spluttered. He covered his face and turned light red out of embarrassment. He chuckled and looked at Yuuri who was confused and startled at Viktor’s sudden laughter. Viktor let out a sheepish smile, “I’m so sorry. Aah that was embarrassing.”

**Vicchan:** _NOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

Yuuri released a quirky smile. If he can make Vicchan shut up in this round of chat, then this would be Yuuri’s first time winning against him. He can still remember the other chat moments where he was forced to shut up because of Vicchan’s remarkable comebacks. Frustratingly enough, someone in the GC—Zell and Mari in particular—were the ones who keep count of these instances. _‘I am so going to make you shut up.’_ Yuuri mentally shouted.

**Katsudon:** _So you’re gonna work there?_

**Vicchan:** _I AM PAYING!!! Why does this feel like you’re bullying me??? ;A;_

Yuuri completely covered his mouth to prevent a stupid smile from appearing. This was actually more fun than it seems. Yuuri buried his face on his bag to let out a big smile because Vicchan was totally feeling the ‘Freeloader’ jab. He then replied.

**Katsudon:** _Awwww!!! Hahahaha Don’t crieeee!_

**Vicchan:** _;A;_

Viktor turned to his side of the window seat and covered his face. This Katsudon person is really fun to chat. He glanced at Yuuri who was having the same goofy grin as him. Yuuri looks so adorable with that smile. Viktor brushed away those thoughts and focused his mind back to the GC

**Katsudon:** _LOOOOOOL! Hey Vicchan. I’ll make you feel better! I’m actually moving too!_

**Vicchan:** _AWESOME! WHERE TO?_

Yuuri cheekily grinned. Payback.

**Katsudon:** _S E C R E T :P_

**Vicchan:** _Touché._

**Vicchan:** _Okay. Let’s be fair. I’m going to take a picture of the scene on my right. You take the left._

**Katsudon:** _Deal._

Yuuri has never felt so stupid in his life after that seal. In the car… _backseat_ … He’s sitting at the right side which meant he had to make Viktor move or scoot a bit to get a good picture of the scene at the left. He looked up from his bag only to see Viktor expectantly looking at him.

“I-Is there something in my face..?” Yuuri slowly asked.

Viktor averted eye contact for one instant before gaining full confidence of speaking, “I need to take a picture of that side, can I?”

“O-Okay… but in exchange I’m taking a picture at the left.”

Weirdly enough, neither of them thought of the coincidence of the picture taking.

**Vicchan: -** _Vicchan sent a Photo in VNKFRV-_

**Katsudon:** _-Katsudon sent a Photo in VNKFRV-_

The moment the pictures finally appeared in the GC, something was already wrong.

**Katsudon:** _Wait._

**Vicchan:** _Katsudon. Favor. Take a photo of whatever you have in front of you._

**Katsudon:** _Do the same thing._

**Vicchan: -** _Vicchan sent a Photo in VNKFRV-_

**Katsudon:** _-Katsudon sent a Photo in VNKFRV-_

They were both in a car. And—

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Both of them shouted, startling Mari making her swerve to the right. Vicchan and Makkachin got startled and moved around as though panicking at the sudden noise.

“YOU GUYS! DON’T MAKE A DEATH WISH WHILE I’M DRIVING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNDDD D O N E!!! I have exams so expect late update. Wah. I'm pretty sure there are errors there because... My brain feels jelly. My eyes are hazy. My hands were itching to type but I have to study. HAHAHA! But seriously, I wasn't able to re-read for corrections because my dad might catch me doing these kinds of things again.
> 
> *shameless advertisment* You guys can catch me at my tumblr: changgome.tumblr.com  
> I am drawing an instagram story on OMEGAVERSE Yuuri and loving dear husband Viktor :3


	3. Lord of The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can count on Phichit to make things more complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SHOOK FOR YOI EPISODE 12 OMG I'M CRYING FOR VARIOUS REASONS

**…**  
**…**

  
Mari pulled over to the nearest stop. She massaged her aching temples before finally turning to the two guys at the back. She glared at Yuuri then another sharp one over to Viktor. If looks could kill, they would probably be dead. Thankfully enough, the dogs were calmed down. Mari clicked her tongue and jabbed her thumb over to the space outside, “Out. Now.”

  
The two jerked upon Mari’s harsh tone and volume. They complied immediately and scooted out of the car. For the first time in his life, Viktor was feeling fear for this woman. Her actions reminded him of the typical ‘Ane-san’ vibes. She had the delinquent aura and it was really scary. Her matching scowl wasn’t helping either. Yuuri on the other hand was profusely sweating. He’s aware that his sister was kind at heart but she can kill you if she wanted to. He pocketed his phone and stood next to the equally paling Viktor.

 

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Explain.”

  
Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other as though searching for answers in each other’s eyes. Yuuri can totally tell Mari about his fake account but how does one explain the circumstances of meeting through this type of coincidence? Yuuri averted Mari’s gaze.

  
“Don’t you even start to think of a lie.” Mari dropped.

  
“UUUuuuuhhhh…” Yuuri started. His voice spiked up a squeak when he saw some people pointing at their direction. It would only mean one thing if they pull out their phones—  
And they did.

  
“Can we talk about this once we get to Hasetsu?” He hurriedly asked. He hinted the presence of suspecting fans by lightly jerking his head to their direction.

  
Taking notice, she sighed and went back to the driver’s seat with Yuuri and Viktor following not too far from behind. Their respective dogs welcomed them back with some affectionate licks.

  
“Yuuri! What kind of timeline do you have?” Viktor started.

  
Yuuri averted eye contact once more, “UUUUUUHHHHHhh…” He said, pocketing his phone to prevent Viktor from snatching it away. He’s a diehard fan of Viktor so seeing his timeline would mean seeing the immense amounts of hard core fanboy-ing. That and Viktor would also get a chance of invading his private things—since it IS Yuuri’s phone. He would rather jump off of this car than to have Viktor see his timeline… and the chance of peeping in his phone.

  
Noticing this action, Viktor made yet another proposal, “How about I show you mine too? That way it’s still fair.”

  
“I get the feeling that you have nothing to hide so you’re confident of showing it.”

  
Mari sighed and purposely hit the brakes, making the two stop their conversation and hold on to the nearest hold. Once it became silent, Mari continued with her smooth driving, “How about you two get some sleep?” She suggested—more like demanded given the tone.  
“… Ok.” The two chorused.

  
**~o0o0o~**

  
Mari honked the horn, rudely waking up the sleeping beauties. The two sleeping dogs jumped in surprise—Mari apologized to the sleeping dogs but not to the humans. Yuuri and Viktor jolted up, unceremoniously bumping against the car’s roof. She snickered a bit as she watched the two get a grip. These two are so amusing and you just can’t really get to hate them no matter.

  
“We’re here.” She said.

  
Yuuri who was still hazy about everything just muttered a small word of thanks and tried to steady himself. Viktor said his part of the gratitude and staggered to reach the car door.  
Viktor’s head was partly still in the clouds, so the moment he opened the car door, he almost fell out—he actually slipped—because Makkachin and Vicchan raced out of the car to finally get their bodies running. He groaned in agony as he finally got out of the car, “Wow.” He commented, massaging his head for comfort.

  
Yuuri was next to get out of the car. His eyes were half-closed and his glasses weren’t properly inserted.  
Viktor instantly whipped out his phone and took a picture of Yuuri that instant. He wasn’t exactly sure as to why he even thought of taking a picture but he still did anyways.

  
…

  
“What?” Viktor asked himself after realizing his actions just now. He re-opened his phone to check his gallery to confirm whether it was just a mind trick or—

  
It’s real.

  
While he’s still skeptical as to why he took a picture of a half-asleep Yuuri, he had to admit that this Japanese guy looked too cute for his own good.

  
Viktor finally raised a brow directed to himself, “What?” He asked himself again. Yuuri is cute..? This must be some sort of mistake. Viktor reassured himself that his mind was just tired and was playing games with him. He nodded to himself and lifted his face to see Yuuri.

  
Oh yah. Definitely cute.

  
Viktor instantly knew where he’s going. And boy, was he sure that this would be one hell of a ride. He stretched his limbs and walked around until he was facing Yuuri, “You alive?” He started.

  
Yuuri slightly tilted his head up to meet Viktor’s gaze, “More or less…” He yawned again and finally adjusted his glasses. He looked left and right, searching for something even he wasn’t actually sure of. He then turned to Viktor again, “What am I doing again..?”

  
Viktor awkwardly chuckled, “I don’t know…” He answered back. He took Yuuri’s hand and also took the opportunity to guide the sleepy boy to the right place, “Uuuhh… Mari… Where’s this guy’s room..?”

  
Mari blew out some smoke before answering, “Second floor, turn right and his room is at the end of the hall.”

  
“Thanks.” Viktor then gently shook Yuuri and went in the hot spring hotel.

  
The first thing that greeted him is a bright smile from a chubby woman. She somehow gave the same vibes as this sleepy Yuuri… only brighter and chirpy.

  
She beamed at Viktor then noticed that next to him was a sleepy Yuuri, “Oh my!” She went there the next instant and found herself relieved that her son was just sleepy. She then turned to Viktor again, “Welcome to Yu-topia!” She started then affectionately ruffled on Yuuri’s head, “And welcome home, Yuuri…” She giggled upon noticing the curious gaze coming from Viktor, “I’m Yuuri’s mom, Katsuki Hiroko.”

  
“O-Ooohh.” Viktor dumbly replied. For some reason he got lost in the awkwardness that he brought to himself. He just stayed in his place—which made Hiroko raise a brow.

  
“Aren’t you going in..?”

  
“Oh yeah… Coming in.” Viktor went inside, gently dragging in Yuuri in the process.

  
Hiroko just watched the two go inside. She waited until the two were out of sight then headed to Mari, “So… how are they— _you know?”_

  
Mari shrugged, “I also don’t know.”

  
**~o0o0o~**

  
Second floor, right and end of the hall, according to Mari’s instructions.

  
It was actually incredible to see that Yuuri was still feeling sleepy despite the walk starting from the car up to their current location. Usually, one would be awake by the time they reached the second floor.

  
Perhaps Yuuri was really dead tired from yesterday..?

  
“Yuuri..!” Viktor gently called out, “We’re almost there to you room.”

  
Yuuri’s eyes shot wide and dashed to his room.

  
Viktor just watched in amusement on how the door slammed spectacularly followed by some chains being put up then a light click indicating a lock.  
“Wow.”

  
**~o0o0o~**

  
Yuuri was wide awake.

  
Definitely wide awake for a different reason. His eyes scanned his whole room. Good Lord this would’ve been really embarrassing if Viktor saw the tremendous amounts of his face posted at every corner of his room. He cleaned his place up faster than anything that he’s done before. He carefully placed every one of them into a clean folder. He double checked his room just in case he missed one— _Look!_ a framed picture of Viktor! He immediately hid them in his closet.

  
Never in his life did he imagine that Viktor in flesh would actually come to him. More or less appear as some random facebook user at that.  
He felt his phone vibrate.

  
He noticed that his phone was flooded with notifications and tags again. Both in his official and fake accounts.

  
There was this sinking feeling in his chest. Something was telling him that this was not a good sign… again. He chose to view his fake account first for the sake of his safety.  
Once again, the tags were all coming from one thing.

  
_A tweet pic._

  
He felt a bomb drop.

  
He opened that picture and saw that it was a picture of him and Viktor from not too long ago. He immediately knew that it was from those girls. These were one of those days where he cursed the social media and the people using it—including himself. Itchy hands just had to post them for it to go viral. He knew that he was also hurting himself thanks to his inner comments but that was actually it. Sighing to himself, he chose to close the picture and opened his unread messages.

  
There he found that he had some request messages. One was from a page named ‘Lord of The Ship’ he wasn’t exactly so sure as to why such a page would even message him but he still read it. Thank goodness that this message doesn’t show to the other person a ‘seen’ mark.

  
**Lord of The Ship:** _Psst!_  
**Lord of The Ship:** _I need a favor from you!_  
**Lord of The Ship:** _You and this ‘Vicchan Nikiforov’ do RP?_  
**Lord of The Ship:** _Please reeeepllllyyyyy!! :((((((_  
**Lord of The Ship _:_** _I need a head start before other people start shipping Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov_

  
“What?” Yuuri blurted. Well this is new. Do people actually start shipping two guys right off the bat???? This is really weird because IS THIS REALLY A THING? Yuuri had never felt so conflicted in his life—okay, except the time when he had feelings for Yuuko only to find out that she was already engaged to Takeshi. No harm done actually. Yuuri wanted to reply but how? Moreover… He needed to know if Viktor was even going to approve of this.

  
The internet can be so weird sometimes. Like, every time he logs in to this fake account, he keeps discovering sides of the internet he never even knew. For example, Maki and Zell discussed dick sizes like it was a normal thing—AND THEY WERE GIRLS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. He escaped the choice of replying and headed to his official account.

  
Ok wow. Apparently his notifications were blasted with tags as well. That and his facebook message requests were off the charts. His right eye twitched in annoyance as he found out that his requests were filled with one thing.

  
“You are stealing Viktor away from us!”

  
“Wow.” Yuuri commented. Why are people so quick to judge???

  
Well… a picture is worth a thousand words—but! That’s Japan’s Rising Top Model Katsuki Yuuri and Russia’s Hottest Actor, Viktor Nikiforov! That’d be worth a million words or so!  
Plus Viktor has a nasty rumor going on, make those a billion words.

  
He massaged his temples and groaned in agony.

  
A chat head suddenly popped up.

  
**Phichit:** _YUUUURRRRIIIII!!!!_

  
Yuuri suddenly beamed.

  
**Yuuri:** _PHICHIIIIIIITTTT!!!!_  
**Phichit:** _HOW ARE UUUUUUU???_

  
Yuuri just giggled at the response. Phichit’s beginning of a conversation is always so quirky that it never fails to make him smile.

  
**Yuuri:** _I’M FIIIIIIINNNEEEE XD HOW ABOUT UUUUUUU?_  
**Phichit:** _-Phichit sent a Photo-_

  
Yuuri groaned in agony again. He had only seen the photo for a few times but it’s starting to get annoying. Realizing that he’s still standing, he went to his bed and curled until he got comfortable with his position.

  
**Yuuri:** _I have seen that tons of times now. I have an explanation!! DX_  
**Phichit:** _SUUUREEEE Hahaha!!_  
**Yuuri:** _COME OONNN!!_  
**Phichit:** _You’ve been telling me like… a hundred? TIMES that you have an insane crush on Viktor!!_  
**Phichit** : _Which is why I am making the ship sail!!!!_  
**Yuuri:** _????_  
**Phichit:** _-Phichit sent a Photo-_  
**Phichit** : _WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY??? WAHAHAHAHA XDD_

  
Yuuri just had to feel so conflicted again. So-So… Phichit is the admin of that page?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS. AND WE ARE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY. ALL HAIL PHICHIT.


	4. I’ll be Your Adviser!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t trust yourself, then I’ll be the reason that you’ll be comfortable with your own strength.

Yuuri incredulously stared at his phone. _Lord of the Ship, huh?_ He was so shook that he managed to leave the conversation at ‘seen’. He knew that Phichit was a supportive friend but… _Seriously?_ A part of him says that Phichit is having fun with all of this. Then again. Phichit _is_ a person who knows how to have fun. He tried to think of something to reply but he just kept erasing it. Rather, he can’t find the right words— _or the right reactions_ for this guy.

**Phichit:** _Yuuri..?_  
  
-Yuuri is typing-  
  
**Yuuri:** _I don’t know what to say…_  
**Phichit:** _COME OOONN!! THIS WILL BE FUN! I ALREADY HAVE TONS OF LIKERS!  
_ **Phichit:** _Plus! There’s no harm! YOU ALREADY HAVE THE GUY!!!_

Yuuri flushed, “PHICHIT OH MY GOD!” He unintentionally shouted to his phone. His face became beet red. Rather than having the guy, he dragged Viktor with him. He looked around his room, noticing that his room was full of Viktor’s face. He shakily got up, “I should take this off…” He said to himself.

He carefully took off the posters of Viktor and carefully stacking them up like a treasure. He rolled them and hid it in his closet. He remembered that he was yet to reply to Phichit.

 

**Yuuri:** _I was just helping him! Why are you like this????_  
**Phichit:** _LMAO You know that I love you :*_  
**Yuuri:** _I REJECT YOUR LOVE XD_  
**Phichit:** _YUUUUUURRIIIIIIIIII!!! XD_  
**Yuuri:** _I should get going. Bye.  
_ **Phichit:** _Bye~~~_

After that, Yuuri logged out and then to his fake account. Strangely enough, his account was fairly quiet today. That or it’s still early. He opened the GC to see that some members had seen the interaction between him and Vicchan— _Viktor_. Zell and Mari still hadn’t opened so that would most likely be the reason why no one even chatted in the GC _yet._

Another chat head opened.

**Vicchan:** _YUUUUUURIIIIIIII!!!! ;A;//_

Yuuri giggled. He can totally see and hear Viktor doing that.

**Vicchan:** _OPEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! ;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Was Viktor always _this_ childish? He stared at his door, contemplating whether to open it or not. He decided to tease Viktor a bit by making a ‘seen’

**Viktor:** _OMG. YUUUURIIIII!! DON’T SEEN MEEEEEE!_

“Come oooooon!!!” Viktor whined, scratching the door like a big abandoned dog. It wasn’t even a few days that they’ve met but after knowing the fact that they’ve been chat mates ever since made them more or less closer to a whole new level.

Yuuri still didn’t want to open the door. He was having fun really.

Then there was one unread message in the GC

**Vicchan:** _KATSUDOOOOON!_

Okay now he had to reply.

**Katsudon:** _VICHAAAAAAAN XD  
_ **Vicchan:** _Wth =.=_

“Yuuri! You’re definitely playing unfair!” Viktor shouted from outside.

Yuuri laughed a little too loud.

“OPEEEEEN!!!” This time, Viktor was thumping on the door a little harder, “Pleeeeaaaasseeee!” He begged.

Yuuri covered his mouth and stared at the door. _Viktor is so cuuuuuteee!_ And childish he added. He knew that Vicchan—in the chat—was already childish, but he didn’t know that Viktor—the actual person—reflected in it. This was a discovery!

**Vicchan:** _COME OOOON!!! I don’t remember you being THIS difficult!  
_ **Katsudon:** _It’s kinda fun lolol Love you XDDDD_

“I’d love you more if you opened this door! Like— _SERIOUSLY!_ ” Viktor shouted yet again.

**Katsudon:** _:P  
_ **Vicchan:** _Don’t test me. I’ll get angry :I_

Yuuri giggled as he stared at the chat. He tapped the other chat head to see if anyone had—

Oh.

They interacted in the GC.

He awkwardly chuckled and opened the door. Viktor fell on his back as he no longer felt the door. He looked up to see a playfully smiling Yuuri.

Viktor pouted, “Took you long enough.” He commented.

“I had fun though.” Yuuri replied. He helped the Russian get up on his feet.

He finally realized something upon meeting eye to eye with Viktor.

“Viktor… you cut your hair!”

“Haha! Finally noticed?” Viktor triumphantly said. He turned around for Yuuri to see that his hair was cut all the way to his nape. It was stylish. _It felt Viktor-like_. He still retained the long side bangs to cover his left side of the face, “Minako was fast with her mind to think of an appropriate hairstyle! Plus she solved how to make my hair look thick!” He turned again to face Yuuri who was flushed red, “Yuuri..?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched and covered his mouth, eyes looking at the ground, “I-it suits you.”

“Yuuri is blushing~ That’s so cute!” Viktor cooed, closing in on Yuuri—ultimately invading his personal space. His eyes suddenly gleamed of lust as he pressed his thumb against Yuuri’s lip, “I’d love to see more of those faces you have.”

Yuuri gaped like a fish, blood gushing up to his face. He glowed red more than he’d hope to.

Viktor pulled away, “JUST KIDDING!” He blurted, mouth forming a heart shape.

Yuuri confirmed that Viktor was too bad for his heart.

He pulled Yuuri out of his room and dragged him to the dining room. Yuuri wondered just how much had this Russian explored to know where the places are in a short span of time, “I need to talk to you about something!”

…

…

“I’m going to ask anyway but how did you know where the dining room is?”

“Oh. Minako cut my hair here!”

Viktor and Yuuri were seated parallel to each other. The Russian was finding something in his phone, which made Yuuri uncomfortably wait for whatever it was. He looked everywhere for the sake of helping him cope with this antsy feeling. Then he decided to open his phone to check out the GC instead.

Wow. They became a hot topic in the GC.

He back read but it just mostly says: “So. Are you two going out???” “OMG! DID YOU TWO MEET??” “HAHAHA This is one cute interaction XD” “OI KatsudoooOOOOON!!! VICHHAAAAAN XD OMGEE!! ARE YOU TWO HAVING A LOVER’S SPAT OR SOMETHING??? XD”

Yuuri could feel the heat rushing back up to his face. Did it really look like that? Then again, they _are_ being shamelessly being shipped by his friends in the GC. He couldn’t think of anything good to reply so he just pressed the default emoticon, a dog, and went back to looking if Viktor had found what he’s looking for.

Viktor was giving Yuuri a goofy grin as he showed a message request from a page named “Lord of the Ship”

Deep inside Yuuri, he wanted to pinch Phichit even if it was just this once. Yup. One supportive friend alright. Yuuri leaned forward to see what Viktor had replied.

Yuuri deadpanned, “Seriously?”

“It seems fun so why not.”

Yuuri sighed. There was no backing out now. Especially since the pretty boy here accepted to do RP with Katsudon without even asking for the said person’s permission first, “Do-Do you even know what you’re doing???”

“ABSOLUTELY!” Viktor said with great confidence, “Now what’s a ship?”

“You just told me you know what you’re doing!” Yuuri shouted, clamping his mouth the moment he realized that he had shouted at his idol.

“Weeeeeell. This and that are two different things so…”

“Oh my gosh Viktor.” Yuuri pressed his head on the table and grunted before returning to answering Viktor’s question, “Viktor. A ‘ship’ is a term used by fans who like seeing the two people they like together. You know. If people like seeing ‘you and me’ together but we’re not technically together we are being ‘shipped’ by fans but if we really _are_ dating then we’re CANON—It’s just my understanding though. Go to fan wikia if you want a clearer meaning…”

“Nah. I got it.” Viktor replied, quirking his lips upward a bit at the thought of being shipped together with this cute person here. He was leaning towards the idea of a ‘CANON’ relationship with Yuuri, “Well… there’s actually on more thing that I’d like to talk about…” Viktor searched something in his phone again and scrolled for something then showed it to Yuuri.

If only Yuuri could go redder than he already was. Viktor showed him his recent photo shoot magazine.

“You’re an awesome person. Why are you shying away after one mistake?”

Yuuri spluttered on the spot, unable to properly digest that Viktor Nikiforov had complimented him. He looked down as though the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn’t say the main reason, thinking that it was just a stupid excuse and Viktor would probably laugh at it.

Viktor patiently waited for Yuuri to speak his mind. He put down his phone and expectantly looked at Yuuri, “I’ll respect whatever you have to say, Yuuri.”

Something within Yuuri felt like lighting up. Viktor was slowly making his way to Yuuri’s heart more than he’d ever imagined. He hesitated but he wanted to tell the silly reason.

His anxiety started to kick in.

What if he STILL laughs? What if he says that the reason is stupid? Then what? What if he’s just pulling me??? Should he even be saying something like this to his idol?

Soon enough, Yuuri found himself over-thinking _again._ His thoughts scare him most of the time. He wanted to get rid of this anxiety of his but every time he thinks that it’s gone, he ends up worrying about it even more. His mind was in a roller coaster. He looked around, contemplating— _debating_ —if he should REALLY tell this to Viktor. He knows that Viktor can be trusted. But his mind just keeps giving more and more reasons not to tell. More what-if scenarios popped in his mind—

“Yuuri.” Viktor put a gentle hand on Yuuri’s head, gently stroking his hair as though helping him to calm down, “Just tell me if you don’t want to tell. I won’t pry.”

Yuuri just melted in Viktor’s touch. He tucked his face between his folded arms, “Let me think for a bit.”

Viktor just continued to fondle with Yuuri’s hair. He started humming some notes to help Yuuri calm his nerves, “I’ve read articles about you.” He started. He felt Yuuri flinch but eased up soon after. Viktor found everything about Yuuri endearing.

He continued.

“You have tons of praises from the media especially when it came to your seductive looks once you enter the catwalk. I got entranced too!” Viktor let out a hearty chuckle as he continued, “There was always something about you that attracted people. I say it’s your Eros.” He had pressed his lips on Yuuri’s head out of impulse. He muttered an apology for his action then continued, “You look beautiful regardless though.” He admitted.

Unbeknownst to Viktor, Yuuri was already red from the compliment and weeping at the honest remarks he was receiving.

 _I want this man._ Yuuri said to himself.

“Contacts.” He softly muttered.

“Wait. I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Contacts.” Yuuri repeated. He didn’t want to look up because if he did, Viktor would see that he was weeping for simple reasons, “I didn’t know that they were graded contact lens. I saw the people waiting before the runway. I got scared.” He further curved in, shaking as though recalling the experience, “They made me wear colored contact lens to fit the theme. I wore them a few minutes before entering the runway. I wanted to take them off but time was up… I had to strut… I never knew that there were so many people watching. Their eyes got to me… _I was so scared I forgot what to do._ I messed up big time. It was embarrassing.” He didn’t know that he was already crying hard just mentioning his experience, “It may sound stupid to you but it was hell for me…”

Viktor got out of his seat and pulled Yuuri up, partially forcing him but not that hard. His eyes were stern but not judging, “Yuuri.” He pulled the weeping Japanese into a tight hug. His right hand on his back while the other on his head. He buried his face on Yuuri’s shoulder, “That doesn’t remotely even sound stupid. What are you saying?” He said, causing Yuuri to cry harder than he already was.

Yuuri was hesitant but he did clung on to Viktor like there was no tomorrow. He gripped Viktor’s clothes, shaking as he did so. His face was buried deep within the Russian’s chest.

Viktor just stayed there until Yuuri’s sobbing was calmed down. Had he clammed up all of those emotions up until now? _Nonsense_. He must’ve cried himself to sleep just by the thought. Yuuri’s experience was just as accountable as any experiences out there. He made soothing circles on Yuuri’s back until his tears were no longer there. He waited Yuuri to pull away.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Viktor reprimanded, wiping away the remainder of Yuuri’s tears. He directed a pure, caring smile over to Yuuri, “Besides, you needed it right?”

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah.”

It wasn’t long enough that Makkachin and Vicchan barged in on their moment. Both of them were holding their respective leashes.

“Oi. They’re itching to go out now—” Mari paused as she saw the red eyes on Yuuri. It was probably something personal, so she let it slide, “Take a walk.” She suggested then flashed a caring smile.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and smiled again, “Okay!”

…

…

The walk was relaxingly quiet. Viktor was quite happy with the fact that he can walk outside without regards to his looks. He had a new haircut, so people would most likely just think that he’s a foreigner. Yuuri was already a local in Hasetsu-Cho, so there was no problem with him walking around in public.

The people in Hasetsu-Cho knew that Yuuri didn’t like to be the center of attention. With that, they knew that Yuuri being here meant a time of peace. It was a huge favor on Yuuri’s part because he was getting sick of the constant cameras and eyes following his way.

They went to the seaside and released the leash on their respective dogs. Makkachin and Vicchan started playing again and got happy with the sand. Yuuri took a picture of the two playing dogs. He glanced at Viktor who was just as happy as he watched the little wonders.

There were incoherent murmurs from the crowd but they paid no heed towards it. The sea waves soothed their souls—most especially on Yuuri’s side. This was the first time that Yuuri felt so calm. He had to thank Viktor for this. He can hear their dogs barking at each other then he heard some children running and laughing. He can tell that some of the children were playing with their dogs.

He stretched his limbs and smiled. This was definitely a first for Yuuri. He felt so light and it was really thanks to Viktor for hearing him out… even though he honestly thinks that it was a stupid thing.

“I was wondering…” Viktor started, his eyes not leaving the calm blue. Viktor took the silence as a go for him to continue, “Is that a normal thing for you..? The anxiety and panic attacks, I mean.”

Yuuri can tell that Viktor was honestly concerned and willing to help. He just nodded and sat, folding his knees close to his chest. The Russian did the same thing only he propped up one. Yuuri looked at the distance, “It’s a normal thing for me… I don’t know about others though…” His voice was akin to a whisper but it was more than enough for Viktor to hear.

Viktor beamed, “Then I’ve decided!” He shouted, “Yuuri! Starting today, I’ll be your adviser!” He turned to the raven, smile once again that of a heart shape, “If you don’t trust yourself, then I’ll be the reason that you’ll be comfortable with your own strength!” He proclaimed followed by his wink TM.

Yuuri stared at this Russian man who he knows by heart is his IDOL. He was left dumbstruck at Viktor’s words.  It took him a few seconds to understand and process what he’s heard.

“Eh?” He dumbly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my depression didn't rub in with this one too haha ^^;; Well I had fun writing this so I think not.

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit. Just. Dammit. I LOVE YURI ON ICE TOO MUCH XD I think I made them look stupid here. Sorry haha ^^;; I nade this on a whim so there are errors here and there XD I'll fix then once I get back to it :3 TOMORROW IS 29 BTW XDDDD ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KATSUDON


End file.
